naraku's death
by 00carver00
Summary: about inuyasha,sesshoumaru, and kouga's three half sisters who return to help the fighting siblings defeat naraku...lots of love and anger...
1. Chapter 1

**Naraku's Death**

**By: Jessie**

**CI**

Sesshomaru: InuYasha quit barking and help me kill Naraku! (Sesshomaru goes to the pond and looks in. He sees his older sister)

Sesshomaru's flashback

Lil' InuYasha: Kararu where is mommy? She said she was right behind us. (Lil Sesshomaru jumps in the tree beside Kararu)

Kararu: You two run to my house before father finds you. I will come before dawn. (Handing them each one of her baby teeth.)

Lil' Sesshomaru: But…

Kararu: No buts. Now run fast if you have to hide in the woods. Go to the village. Don't let father see you. Go! (Holding Sesshomaru and InuYasha) If you have to Sesshomaru use your cloud to get there.

Lil' Sesshomaru: InuYasha and I will protect each other. I promise to do my best.

Lil' InuYasha: I'm not leaving without you sissy. (Grabbing onto Kararu and not letting go.)

Kararu: Here comes father. Run! Both of you go. If he gets a hold of you he'll kill you both. (Lil InuYasha and Sesshomaru jump out of the tree. Their father sees them and starts to chase them. Kararu jumps out and fights her father.)

Father: Move Kararu I have no fight with you. I'm looking for InuYasha.

Kararu: You have to go through me first. I won't let you hurt them Naraku.

Father: You know I am Naraku? How? You're a mix.

Kararu: (Lil InuYasha and Sesshomaru are concealed in the bushes.) My father would never kill a human. Or his own kids. I'll kill you and go down too.

Sesshomaru's flashback over

Sesshomaru: How did Naraku become Onigumo? Sis killed herself to protect us. He had her by the throat. She shoved her hand into him and pulled his heart out.

InuYasha: That's right I knew him since I was lil. Kagome, Kikyo their just victims of his hatred of us. Don't forget Kally he took her out way before father and Kararu,

Kagome: InuYasha what is your brother doing here?

Sesshomaru: Nothing. I'm just here to talk to InuYasha. (Jaken comes to the group to tell Sesshomaru about Naraku's castle.)

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru. (Sesshomaru steps on his head)

InuYasha: (The brothers are alone again) we have to bring Kararu back from the dead. We have no choice. (Kagome enters)

Kagome: InuYasha I am going back to my time. So I don't get in your way.

Shippo: Since I am old enough to go through the well, I am going with her. Sango and Miroku are going to their houses.

Sesshomaru: Take Rin with you Sango. You can take care of her better than I can. It isn't safe here. (Auun and Rin at pond) Take Auun too.

InuYasha: We can give her the jewels of life and death. (InuYasha falls over to the fact Kagome tells him to sit. She goes through the well.)

InuYasha's flashback

Lil' InuYasha: (Running to Kararu's side) Kararu! Please wake up. (Lil Sesshomaru walks up and puts his hand on Lil InuYasha.)

Lil' Sesshomaru: Come let us get some help from the other demons in the village. (Pulling InuYasha away from Kararu's dead body.)

Lil' InuYasha: Let go. I want to stay with her. (starting to cry)

Lil' Sesshomaru: I promised to protect you brother. Let us get help from the villagers.

Lil' InuYasha: If we leave her here something will take their body parts. And besides who needs help from you.

Lil' Sesshomaru: You worthless little half breed! (Sesshomaru becomes mad and walks off.)

Lil' InuYasha: Where are you going Sesshomaru? Don't leave me here with dead bodies. (Looking around for Sesshomaru, He hears Kararu's voice.)

Kararu: (barley alive) InuYasha take the jewels of life and death out of my back. Give life to Sesshomaru and you keep death.

Lil' InuYasha: Sesshomaru left us sissy. He got mad at me and left.

Lil' Sesshomaru: (listening in the tree.) how does she think I can protect him when he cannot even protect himself.

Kararu: (coughing) you and your brother stay together. Don't hate each other because of your mothers. (Looking right at Sesshomaru. InuYasha puts her head on his lap.)

Lil' InuYasha: We can get you some help of some sort. Just hold in there. (She dies on InuYasha's lap.)

InuYasha's flashback over

InuYasha: And we hated each other ever since. (InuYasha pulls out a chain with a tooth on it.)

Sesshomaru: (Holding on to his chained tooth.) She gave us these to show our relation.

Kouga: (Busting through the door) don't forget she was related to me too.

Sesshomaru: Augh! Yes the wolf that is our half brother.

InuYasha: Well we all have to get along before we bring Kararu back from the dead.

Kouga: Where is Kagome at? She didn't get token did she? (Grabbing InuYasha)

InuYasha: No! She went to her home so she doesn't get hurt.

Sesshomaru: How will we find her grave? And get close to it? (He separated InuYasha and Kouga)

Kouga: InuYasha can use the sword to break the barrier. (Sitting down on a rock.)

InuYasha: That's not the problem Kouga. Her body is deep in the underworld…

Sesshomaru: If we work together we can get there and take her body to that witch that brought Kikyo back.

InuYasha: But I killed her a long time ago. Besides all we have to do is put the jewels of life and death in her skeleton.

Kouga: She gave me this set of jewels too. The jewels of Heaven and Hell. (Showing InuYasha and Sesshomaru.)

InuYasha: So all the four jewels will be put in her skeleton.

Sesshomaru: How can we all help each other? We need to find out who is the best.

Kouga: We know the half-breed isn't the best. And I'm not either.

Sesshomaru: And I'm less an arm. (Looking right at InuYasha as he says it.) We all need each other right now.

InuYasha: We are positive to win if we work together like when we defeated the panther devas lord and land barrier.

Kouga: I remember the first time we met InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and I were a lot younger.

Heatin: My spirit was reborn InuYasha. I have come to kill you. You worthless half-breed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2**

Sesshomaru: How dare you bother us right now. Leave us alone.

InuYasha: (With one sweep of his sword kills Heatin again) Now what were we doing? Kouga we need some help from your friends and family.

Kouga: I have very deep problems with my family. But I'll try! (Kouga takes off to the wolf tribe hide outs)

Sesshomaru: What about the dog's on our side? Can we ask my mother?

InuYasha: Humans can help us too.

Sesshomaru: If you want to go get help from them we'll go in the morning.

InuYasha: Let's get some sleep for a long journey lay before us.

Kouga: (just returning from the wolf tribes hide out) my mom sent ninety-nine soldiers.

Sesshomaru: Why just ninety-nine? Why not one hundred?

Kouga: Because my father isn't considered a warrior.

InuYasha: Like I said my family and friends will fight with us. But the only bad thing is we have to pass the village that killed father and tried to kill me.

Sesshomaru: You know how we are going to scare them? We'll have InuYasha walk into town. If they give you trouble Kouga will run to your side. If they come closer I will lower out of the sky as my dog. Then change to human form. If they want to fight you will kill them.

Kagome: Augh! Ha! Caught you three in the act! InuYasha SIT! (InuYasha goes ten feet down in the ground)

Kouga: Kagome! How long were you hiding there? How much did you hear? Why couldn't I smell you?

Kagome: I was sitting there for about the whole time. I heard most of the conversation. You and Kouga are related?


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch3**

Kally: I'm back! Hi InuYasha you have grown some deal.

Sesshomaru: Oh! No! Not her!

Kally: Sesshomaru! Is that you? My you have grown more than InuYasha. (Grabbing the fluffy thing) You still drag your mom's tail. (Going to InuYasha and rub's his ears) You have grown older all of you. (Walking to Kouga petting his tail) You don't remember me do you Kouga?

Kouga (moving over away from Kally) and you would be?

Kally: Your sister Kally of course!

InuYasha: You don't see her as much because you're a wolf and she is a fox/dog. Kararu is the way we are related through her.

Kouga's flashback

Lil' Kouga: Where is Kararu? InuYasha where is your sissy? Kally why are you here?

Kally: Your sissy isn't able to find she left to find Naraku. She will return soon.

Lil' Kouga: I'm not going with you mangy fox/dog.

Kally: I don't want to fight I'm just doing what the human told me to do. Just come on!

Kararu: I am back Kally you can go I will get them. Tell the human to wait.

Kally: Why can't I stay? I will leave you alone I won't get on your nerves.

Lil' InuYasha: Kally lets go Kararu has to go get Sesshomaru.

Lil' Kouga: she is taking me with her.

Kally: You'll get on her nerves. You'll come with me to the castle.

Kararu: I normally take all three. They stay on a cloud of their own with out bothering each other. (Kararu, InuYasha and Kouga start off. Kally wants to come)

Kally I'm coming weather you like it or not. (Making a cloud and flying to Kararu. Kouga and InuYasha's clouds went black. Kararu's goes white)

Kararu: Be quiet! The villagers are hateful. (Turning to Kally coming up to the group)

Lil' Kouga: This village is too weird for me. I really don't like going over this village.

Lil' Sesshomaru: (Down on the ground waiting for them) what took so long? Why are our clouds black?

Kararu: (Changing the clouds to white) Kally got on my nerves on the way. Let's go we're late.

Lil' Sesshomaru: I am going to hunt with father. If I am late he won't take me. But Kararu will when she comes back from war. (Runs and gets on the cloud. Kally gets on Kararu's fast cloud.)

Kararu: Are you going fast enough Sesshomaru? Kouga don't fall off again. InuYasha be careful. All of you slow down. (Kally is racing the three boys)

Kally: Let's slow down for Kararu. (Kararu turns into a Lil puppy wolf (black) Kally changes into a fox pup)

Kouga's flashback over


	4. Chapter 4

**CH4**

Karon: InuYasha? Sesshomaru? Kouga? Kally? Wow! You're all too tall

Kally: Why us? Why don't you bother the foxes or wolves? (A tear runs down her face. She falls to her knees sobbing)

Sesshomaru: Why! (Starts crying)

InuYasha: (Crying)

Kouga: (Crying)

Kagome: What's wrong with you? You act like death is taking you to hell. (Backs away from Sesshomaru because he never shows emotion. She starts walking towards Karon)

Karon: Where is Kararu? Why isn't she with you guys? Don't tell me she is dead?

Kararu: What are you talking about? The Human told you I was dead. She sent Naraku after us. Even you InuYasha. She never loved you. She knew I found out so she had me chased to a far away land where I couldn't get out. I was chained with enchanted chains until you started after my dead body.

Sesshomaru: (Almost to pee himself) you're still alive? Man I wanted to kill some demons and humans.

InuYasha: Sister is it really you? Naraku has posed as you before how do we know it's not a trick?

Kararu: You're holding on to my baby teeth for me. Remember you wanted proof I would return. That's why I let you keep my baby teeth. Why do you think I told you not to loose them? (Walks up to give them each a hug. Sesshomaru has an arm after being hugged)

Karon: We're all together again. How sweet is that?

Sesshomaru: How did you do that Kararu? My arm was ripped or cut off and lost in fathers bones.

Kararu: I can make objects come to me like an arm. It is to easy for my skill. (Sesshomaru pulls his shirt off and sees his arm is completely attached. Kagome is stunned when she sees Sesshomaru's eight pack. InuYasha gets mad. Kouga grabs Kouga grabs Kagome and tries to get away. Kararu stops them from killing each other.)

Kally: Can we focus on the task at hand, killing Naraku.

Kouga: Naraku doesn't stand a chance against all of us. The family can take him. (Naraku sits far away from the family and listens to the arguing about how to kill him. Kagome senses the jewels and tells them. They run to where Naraku was sitting, Naraku tries to get away but the family surrounds them.)

Kararu: You are Naraku aren't you? Not for long! You're going down! You won't get away from us.

Naraku: I don't want to fight all of you. I will fight one at a time though.

Kararu: Karon you first. Then InuYasha. Next Kouga. After Sesshomaru. Next to last Kally. Finally Me!

Naraku: Youngest to oldest right. How sweet oldest sissy to protect you.

Kararu: Naraku you wouldn't last a minute in hell where I was for sixty years. You would be eaten!

Sesshomaru: Go Karon! Hurry up and get thrown. (Sesshomaru pushes his sister on to the ring edge)

Naraku: I am not fighting you guys. I am only fighting Kararu. (All his incarnations appear)


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch5**

Karon: All right who am I fighting? (Konna walks up and prepares to fight)

Konna: I don't want to fight for him anymore! (A tear runs down her cheek she attacks Naraku)

Naraku: How dare you turn on me? (Konna goes flying back, Sesshomaru catches her)

InuYasha: If Konna can turn so can Kagrua and Mooseo.

Kagrua: (Trying to surprise Naraku but blown across the field and Kouga caught her)

Mooseo: I choose to leave your side and join their side. (Mooseo walks across the field and turns to face Naraku)

(They all line up facing Naraku. Kikyo walks up and joins the line up. Heatin and Montin join the line up, too. Jaken and Ruyukon line up with the rest.)

Kararu: you're out numbered now. You have no one to fight for you we'll all fight you at the same time! (They all run or fly towards Naraku. Naraku kills himself.)

Kally: Dude! He killed himself, how rude! (Kally and the rest think he isn't dead so they poke him with sticks.)

(The right arm flies up and grabs Kally. Kally bites her own arm in hope to null it off so she doesn't have to touch him.)

Sesshomaru: (Takes off the arm for Kally) Se he really is dead. Man I wanted to kill someone or something.

Kagome: Everybody look! The jewel combined together. (Taking the jewel, the jewel lets a bright glow. Kagome hands it to InuYasha.)

InuYasha: Why give it to me? You keep it Kagome I don't want it. Anyway how will you come visit us? (InuYasha holding the jewel towards Kagome. Kagome touches the jewel in InuYasha's hand. A really bright light appears around them.)

Kagome: What's happening to us? (The light disappears and you see InuYasha without dog ears on his head. Kagome has white hair and they both have marks on their faces. Kagome looks at her hands and sees dog nails. Kagome almost faints InuYasha catches her.)

Sango: (Miroku, Rin, Auun, and Sango come walking up to all of them.) Miroku's wind tunnel vanished! Is Naraku gone?

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! I missed you! Who is that, that, and that? (Pointing to Kararu, Kally, and Karon) Also who are that and that? (Looking at the new InuYasha and Kagome)

Shippo: Kagome? What happened to you?

Kararu: I shall leave. You don't need me to protect you. InuYasha, Kagome be careful for half the jewel is in both of you. (Kararu starts to the woods.)

Kohaku: What's going on? Sango, Kirara you're alright. Thank heavens. I missed you. I thought you died?

Miroku: (Taking the prayer beads off and looking at his hand.) The hole is gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch6**

(Everyone back at Sesshomaru's castle. About to eat a feast.)

Kally: I lived in fox country until I got to big. Then I sent after looking for you.

Karon: I lived with wolves until I was old enough and came looking for you, too.

Kararu: I was in hell for most of the time then when you came looking for my dead body I was able to get out.

Heatin + Montin: (Sitting listening to everyone. Heatin starts to like Kally) (Heatin whispers to Montin) Maybe she could use a boyfriend?

Kally: (Sitting in a window as Heatin approaches.)What do you want Heatin?

Heatin: (Gulp) would you want to take a walk with me? Dinner won't be ready for a while.

Kally: I could use some fresh air. Let's get going, we will be back, Kararu.

Kararu: I will send a fox or wolf after you, be careful.

InuYasha: At least he waited till we were back to the castle. Kouga, Kagome is mine! She is a dog not a wolf. She isn't mixed either. (InuYasha got a very cold stare from Kagome and an even colder one from Kararu.)

Kagome: I don't belong to either of you! I live freely.

Sango: So you're a demon now, Kagome?

InuYasha: Kagome lets go see your family. You will get all your stuff and come back to the feudal era. You cannot stay with them because you will soon grow your tail.

(Going to Kally and Heatin in the garden)

Kally: So what did you want to tell me Heatin, do you remember or not?

Heatin: Would you ever go out with me?

Kally: Yeah! You're perfect for me.

Heatin: Do you think you would have a mate like me?

Kally: The real question is if you would have a mate like me? But I wouldn't mind.

Heatin: Let's run off together! Leave them their to talk. (They French kiss)

(Going to the hall (dinning hall) to find the food just ready to eat.)

Sesshomaru: Kararu did you send a fox or wolf for Kally and Heatin?

Kararu: Yeah

(The head warrior comes in)

Warrior: I am sorry to inform you but Kally and Heatin were no where on the grounds.

Kararu: They must have run off as mates, thinking they are hidden from us.

InuYasha: We will let her be so she thinks she escaped.

Karon: That would be funny, us traveling around and run into her. She will hide and we won't care.

Kararu: I will be living alone in the woods like I use to.

Kagome: InuYasha and I will live in InuYasha forest.

Sango: Sesshomaru do you want to keep Rin and Auun or me take them?

Sesshomaru: I'll visit them at your house.

Karon: I will move back with the raccoon/dog,

Sango: Miroku you can move in with me.

Sesshomaru: You're all welcome to the castle, I don't care.

Karon: I am going to stay at the castle.

Kararu: I will see you all around the country. I'll be in touch. I can help just call me if you need help.

InuYasha: See ya! Wait! What about Konna, Mooseo, and Kagrua?

Kagome: Konna can live with us InuYasha, (Konna smiles innocently.) Mooseo and Kagrua can live alone, or together.

Sesshomaru: (Slightly laughing) Good luck with InuYasha, Konna.

Karon: I'm going away to the east, see ya! (Karon leaves)

Kararu: Now that Karon and Kally are gone we can have a good conversation. (Kararu comes to sit by Sesshomaru. InuYasha and Kagome their by: Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, and Auun. Also Konna, Kagrua, and Mooseo) Rin, Konna go play with Auun and Jaken. The adults need to have a talk.

Sesshomaru: Jaken don't let anything happen to either of them, if they get hurt I will kill you.

Konna: I will race you Rin!

Rin: Okay! 1, 2, 3, go!

Jaken: Be careful you two don't get hurt or else; I won't be able to watch you anymore!

Rin: Konna be careful the rocks are dangerous. Don't hit them.

Sheriory: Hi Rin! Who is your friend?

Rin: Konna this is Sheriory. She is my half cousin.

Konna: Hi Sheriory. I use to work for Naraku, but I switched on him. Now I am Kagome and InuYasha's.

(Kararu walks over to the window to look at Sheriory, Rin, and Konna playing with Auun and Jaken.)

Sesshomaru: So where is your tree house going to be?

Kararu: In the woods of course!

InuYasha: Where in the woods?

Kararu: In a tree!

Sesshomaru: Which tree?

Kararu: A big tree!

InuYasha: (Kouga comes in) Kagome get Konna lets go.

Kouga: Konna is going with you? Ok! Bye! (Ayame comes in, and sees Kouga, Kouga runs out the back door. Ayame follows.)

Kally: I killed Montin! (Happy) Heatin got mad so I killed him, too. I'm a widow! (Crying out of joy.)

Kararu: And you're happy about it, what's wrong with you? Get up, and shut your big mouth.

Characters:

Kararu

Kally

Karon

Sesshomaru

Kouga

InuYasha

Naraku

Konna

Kohaku

Mooseo

Kagrua

Heatin

Montin

Father

Auun

Jaken

Sheriory

Ayame

Kagome

Miroku

Sango

Kikyo

Keada

Shippo

Kirara

Rin

THE END


End file.
